


Memories

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alforan - Freeform, Little bit of angst, M/M, Memories, Other, coran misses his beloved alfor, father daughter relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: Coran reminisces on old memories





	Memories

Coran stood amongst the clatter of an old storage room shelves spilling with dusty, corroded objects from 10 000 years ago. He had forgotten about this closet resembling room. In the past there was no need to come here but now, the mere thought of visiting the past even if it's form was in an old picture frame or forgotten object. Is something the orange haired male had been postponing for awhile now. 

Ever since he and allura had awoken from the cyro pods, coran had not yet properly grieved. He pushed himself to stand strong for allura, and the Paladins. He couldn't burden them with another layer of stress. He wouldn't allow himself.

He hesitantly flicked on the light, a dim grey light illuminated the tiny space. The shelves were lined with boxes of things, sad, happy, angry all those memories placed in these boxes, on the edge of his fingertips. 

Coran removed the lid of the nearest box, inside a silver bangle glinted from the light above. Intricate designs were carved on it. Images of native altean flowers blooming expanding themselves along the silvery canvas. Coran was overcome with a wave of nostalgia, alfor and himself had asked for a metal worker to make this for allura. It was planned to be a present celebrating her becoming a young woman.  
But, their minds became consumed with the protection of altea, Voltron, the war. Eventually the gift was forgotten.

Coran slipped it into his pocket, he must give this to her he reasons. His exploration continued, he rummaged through the shelves finding things he never thought he would see again. Among those several data chips. Clutched in the palm of his hand Coran shifted the boxes back into place and found himself walking to the control room. 

Once he arrived the Paladins and allura were standing around laughing about something, lance with a smug look upon his face and Keith rolling his eyes with an uninthuthed snort.

"Hey Coran" hunk smiled in his direction  
The rest of the paladin greeted him  
"Coran Coran the gorgeous man" lance slauntered over to Coran grinning pidge in tow

"About those hover bike like things in one of the hangers..." Pidge shifted her glasses on her face light reflecting off them "can we use them"

"I don't see why not, I have a good story about those bike too actually" Coran stroked his mustache with a modest grin " ah, but thats for another time"

He turned to the princess " i'v come to talk to you actually allura"

The Paladins including the white haired altean froze, Coran allways calls her princess and only reverts to allura when it's something serious. Shiro silenced the questioning Paladins with a quick glance, ushering them towards the door he looked back towards the two.

"We will be with the hover bikes feel free to join us...later?"

The doors behind them shut.  
.  
.  
.  
"Is everything alright...Coran?"

He smiled assuringly, "I'm quite alright" before fishing the bangle from his pocket  
Allura focused her attention on the jewelry in his grasp. 

"What's that?"

Coran paused, silence hung in the air as he clasped it around her wrist, his fingers tembled slightly at the action. He could finally give it to her, only if alfor was here . They were going to give it to her together after all.

"It's a gift from me and your father, we never got to give it to you...."he trailed off with a sad look etched on his face  
"Well" he sucked in a deep breath "I'm sure he would be proud, even if he's not here"

"Thankyou" she examined it with an endearing look "it's truly beautiful" 

Silence once again shrouded the air

"Coran'

"Hmm"

She encircled him with a hug, like she used to when she was young " thank you really"  
He returned the hug

"I wish he was still here"

"Me too, I miss him too"


End file.
